Promise
by Love in Snow
Summary: I'll come back for you..." 10 years ago Itachi made a promise. Now,10 years later,Sasuke makes the same promise...to the same girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I seriously do NOT own Naruto ^^

"Are you hungry? What are you doing out here? Come on I'll help you"

Yuki opened her eyes. The same dream. Again. It had been haunting her for the past months. She sat still, trying to remember where she had seen those eyes. The red eyes in her dream.

"Yuki! Are you awake?"

A familiar voice echoed up the stairs.

"Yup! I'm coming, just wait a sec!"

Yuki quickly pulled on her white attire and jumped downstairs. Kakashi was cooking and it didn't smell edible.

"Etto…"

"You slept in so I thought I'd cook"

20 minutes later, a completely unedible object lay on the table.

"Argh, never was good at cooking."

Ever since Yuki had been adopted into his home, she'd been doing all the chores and housework.

"Well you see, its about time you got placed in a team and started on missions. With my extensive training it shouldn't be a problem. The Hokage asked for a special team for harder missions so that's why there are going to be four ninjas on this team… Are you listening!"

Yuki was in deep thought about her strange dream.

"Yuki?"

"Huh? What?"

Kakashi let a deep sigh and simply beckoned her to follow. Once they were outside, he gestured to three other ninjas standing there.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and…"

He paused.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Uchiha…" Yuki thought. "Itachi's little brother.

"Now we'll begin the training immediately!"

"Wow, Sasuke's so quiet…" Thought Yuki.

Throughout the day, Yuki learnt many things about chakra and fighting. Nearing the end of the long, long day, Kakashi put them up to a test.

"I want to pair you guys off and have little matches, whoever loses has to take punishment."

Everyone shivered.

"Hmmm… Sasuke and Yuki , Naruto and Sakura."

"What! How come I don't get to fight Sasuke! Its not fair!"

"There's something I want to find out. Anyway, you wouldn't last a second against him."

While Naruto sulked, Yuki and Sasuke began fighting. They were quite evenly matched at first, but then she noticed something strange.

"His fighting style,"she thought. "Is so familiar…"

Itachi.

The name flashed in her mind. She stopped suddenly and narrowly missed a kick.

"Itachi…missing nin…murder…how do I know him?" "Why does he seem so familiar?"

"What?"

"Well umm…"

Sasuke shot a kick at her.

"Wha..!?"

"You let your guard down. Loser."

"I think I understand why Itachi deserted you now, 'cos you're a stuck up brat!"

Sasuke stopped. Ignoring Sakura's screams of protest, he whipped around.

"You know him…that MURDERER!"

Yuki stumbled backwards.

"Wait, why did I say that…do I really know him?"

Kakashi, sensing an illegal fight, quickly stepped in between them.

"I think you're all tired, go home."

As they left Yuki was still shocked.

"Why do I feel so connected to Itachi?!"

Pls review! ( no flames)thx!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto…really

"Are you ok? Here, eat this. It'll help you feel better…"

Yuki opened her eyes. It was another day, the sun was shining through the blue curtains and the smell of fresh air drifted in.

"Was he really Itachi? I can't be sure…didn't he die ten years ago?! What's going on!"

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!"

Yuki quickly pulled her clothes on and trotted down stairs.

"Yo."

"Good morning!"

She glanced at the clock.

"You're late!"

"Oh."

"Hurry up and get there already! They're waiting!"

Kakashi disappeared in a whirlwind of dust. The kitchen was empty. Yuki sighed.

"I should hurry too."

"The art of manipulating chakra is simple. I want you to try and walk up those trees there."

Yuki lay down on the soft grass and gazed up at the blue sky. The clouds looked like cotton balls drifting past…over and over again.

"Hey, can you sit up. Oh right, you're cold aren't you? Take my jacket.

Red eyes. Beautiful red eyes…

"HEY!!!"

Yuki's eyes snapped open.

"What!"

"Kakashi sensei! How come she doesn't have to do this activity!"

"Because I can do it already!"

"Show us"

Yuki sighed and walked up to a tree. She paused and placed one foot on the trunk. On foot after the other. Naruto and Sasuke were gazing up at her in awe.

"Its really easy, anyone could do it!"

Yuki hopped onto a branch.

"You're not such a genius you know!" said Sakura. "I mean I can do it too!"

"What ever."

Yuki jumped off and turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You guys try."

"Well…I was thinking maybe you could teach me."

Yuki's eyes widened. Sasuke. The most popular guy in all Konoha. Was asking for advice.

"Sure!"

"Wait a second!"

Sakura confronted Yuki.

"Sasuke! I can do it too! I'll teach you!"

Sasuke looked reluctant for a second.

"Yeah…"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Naruto marched up to Sakura.

"Teach me too!"

"Our cell doesn't need people like you," snapped Sasuke.

"MY cell doesn't need snobs like you," retorted Naruto.

So the whole afternoon was spent throwing insults and by the time everyone was tired, Kakashi was already gone. The four of them had kinda managed to get up the trees and they sat looking at the bright yellow moon.

"Yuki.."

"Hm…?"

"I want to ask you something."

Yuki turned her head.

"What is it?

"Did you know my brother in any way?"

Yuki froze.

"What should I do?"she thought."I don't know what to say! Red eyes which looked like the sharingan kept popping up in her dreams. Were they Itachi's?"

"Yuki?"

"No. I didn't know him, why would I know and assassin who murdered his own family!"

"Well, it's because you-"

"Hey! What are you guys talking about over there! I want to talk to Sasuke as well!"

"Yeah! We wanna know!"

Sasuke stood up.

"GET LOST!"

"YOU GET LOST!"

"Only Kakashi sensei can tell me to get lost!"

"Oh yeah!? Then Kakashi sensei can get lost too!

Somewhere on the other side of the village, Kakashi sneezed.

"They're talking about me."

If anyone was looking out the window, they would see four not- so-great friends trying to kill each other. It was the birth of an adventure.

Reviews pls! (I prefer no flames but if you must…) XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I DON'T own Naruto.

"Well, we've got our first mission! It's pretty dangerous but we are the special missions team so I'm sure we can pull through!"

Yuki, Sasuke and Sakura stared with their arms crossed at a smiling Kakashi.

"YAY! Our first mission together Sakura! This will be our perfect bonding experience!"

Sakura went to hide behind Sasuke.

"Err…No thanks…"

"What's our mission?"Asked Yuki.

"You'll see."

They hurried through the vast forest surrounding Konoha. The sunlight streamed through the canopy of the trees, dappling the moist ground with patches of yellow. As they neared a light, the group saw flashes of blue and white. They burst out through the shrubs and saw an amazing sight.

"Wow…"

In front of them was a lake. Not just a lake, a frozen lake. It was glistening in the sunlight, shining a blinding light.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said. "Its summer."

"Now that you mention it, you're right!"

"Of course I'm right, Naruto, unlike some people."

"Quiet! This is why we are here. Currently this is Leaf territory but long ago it used to be Rain's. They probably froze up the lake to spite us. Because this is such a large lake, it's hard to jump over it or around it. We have been sent to cross the lake and talk with the ninjas who are responsible. This may get bad so keep on your toes."

The four stared across the lake. It was so long, you couldn't see the other side.

"Now, as you see, we can't go around it so we go across it."

"How? You said it was impossible to jump across!" protested Sakura.

"We skate."

Kakashi held up five pairs of skates.

"OMG! There is no way I am skating across that retarded MELTING puddle!" shouted Naruto. "I mean, seriously, that thing is about 1/2mm thick!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and shoved the skates on. He placed him onto the ice and pushed.

"ARRRRRGH!"

Naruto was now a few meters from the shore. There he was, an orange dot slipping over on the ice. Yuki and Sakura were laughing uncontrollably. Sasuke was smirking and Kakashi simply looked very very sadistic and pleased with himself.

"Hey! Everyone stop laughing and HELP ME!!!!"Naruto screamed.

Ignoring his shouts of protests, everybody began to put their skates on. One by one they slowly stepped onto the ice. Sakura found it very easy to skate and soon was twirling about trying to impress Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Look at me! See, I'm skating! LOOK!"

Sasuke was too busy trying to stay upright but Sakura's constant flirting was annoying him.

"GET LO-"

Sasuke fell backwards onto the ice, doing two somersaults in the process.

"SASUKE!!! Are you hurt! Are you okay? OMG! Please don't die!"

"Sakura, just get the hell, out of my sight!"

Sakura looked hurt as Sasuke slowly stood up and reattempted to skate. He soon got the hang of it with Kakashi's help. The only person left was Yuki.

"Everyone! Wait!"

Sasuke and Kakashi skated over to help her up.

"Here, I'll teach you," offered Sasuke.

"Sasuke! That's not fair!"

Sasuke took her hand and gently towed her along.

"Thank you."

Sasuke blushed. He hid his face and murmured, "I'm only doing this 'cos you helped me last time…"

They slowly made their way across the great lake.

Will they be able to negotiate without fighting? Will Yuki finally confirm who the guy in her dreams is?

Pls review on the way out, I'm in desperate need for some advice and opinions! TT Thx 4 reading!(It will get betta, I promise XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, someone else does.

"Finally!"

Kakashi and his team reached the other bank at last. It turned out to be an exhausting trip through the ice. Surprisingly, they made it.

"Hey, I just noticed something," Yuki observed. "The ice hasn't melted and it's been about three days of sunshine now. I think that the Rain responsible for this is nearby keeping a control on the temperature. And, the air temperature is quite warm. I get the feeling they can only adjust the water."

"Good observation. That kinda gives us an advantage, knowing that they can't freeze us to death."

They moved slowly towards the village. First Kakashi then Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Yuki bringing up the rear. Yuki couldn't help staring at the fan on Sasuke's uniform. She had seen the Uchiha crest all her life but it seemed too familiar.

"Look, why don't you come with me. Mmm? What's wrong? Are you scared?"

The little girl nodded, her eyes brimming with tears of fright.

"Here"

He pulled out a bun and offered it to her.

" This will make you feel better."

"Th-Thank you, "the girl stuttered in an adorable voice.

He smiled and watched with kind eyes as she bit into the bun. She noticed and smiled shyly.

"Onii-sama…"she began.

"Call me Itachi."

Yuki gasped.

"It was him, all along. But why?"

"Yuki…?"

The voice was faint in the distance. Everything went all blurry and then black.

"Why was he Itachi? He saved me…a murderer! I doesn't make sense…What am I going to do? Help! Itachi! Itachi!

"Oh thank goodness you're awake now. You've been asleep for two hours now."

Yuki open hers eyes to see Kakashi leaning over her.

"Ah! Sensei! I'm so sorry!"

Yuki stood up quickly and bowed her head in shame.

"I'm really really sorry…"

"It's okay. Right now, its beginning to get dark, we'll stay here for tonight."

Yuki noticed that Sasuke had sat as far away as possible from her, next to Sakura. Surprisingly, this made her feel hurt.

"This has never happened before. I don't understand. Why so I feel sad that he chose to sit with Sakura?" Yuki thought.

The moon rose and soon the whole sky was studded with stars. It was a beautiful sight and soon everyone dozed off. Yuki lay awake thinking.

"It was Itachi who saved me. I'm now sure that he is a good person. Anyway, the fact that he is a killer may be a lie. No, it is a lie. He is someone who has a heart. But his eyes seemed so cheerless and dull. I want to remember more. I want to know what happened."

Yuki closed her eyes and began to think.

"Hey, why did you lie?"

Yuki's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Stop pretending." Sasuke sat up. "What do you know about my brother?"

Yuki began to feel nervous. "I don't know anything."

"Why are you lying to me? Why won't you tell me the truth? I heard you saying his name over and over when you fainted."

"I…"

"Don't worry. But please answer me this, why did you lie. I believed in you with all my heart. I trusted you and tried to help you as much as I could!"

Yuki was glad it was dark and he couldn't see her face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you to hate me."

Yuki gasped. "I actually said that!"

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

Both of them were unaware that there was one more person that was awake.

"No, why would Sasuke like Yuki better? I…I have to win…"

Silent tears trickled down Sakura's face and glistened in the moon light.

"I won't give up."

Pls review! Thx 4 reading! The nxt chap will probably come out very soon! I'll try my best! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I DoN't own Naruto…oh but I do own Yuki

"Are we all ready?"

Sasuke, Sakura, Yuki and Naruto nodded in reply.

"I did some investigation this morning and it seems that the individual or group which has caused this to happen is not obeying orders from above. They are doing this for their own amusement so we don't need to bring the Mizukage into this matter. This is our plan. We deal with the ninjas then we retreat. Everyone got it?"

They nodded.

"First we have to find where they are. "

Kakashi whipped out a scroll. He cut his thumb and placed a print on the paper. Out came a small bulldog. Everyone stared.

"Wha-"

"Everyone meet Pakkun."

"Hey, well my name is Pa-"

"ARRRRGH! It can talk!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto jumped back. Only Yuki knelt down and patted him on the head.

"Are you going to help us track?" she asked.

"Thank goodness one of you doesn't think I'm a mutant dog or something like that."

"Like I was saying, Pakkun is one of my smartest dogs. His tracking abilities surpass Akamaru's. he will be able to find them in no time."

One by one, they slowly began to approach him and soon got used to the fact that he could speak.

"So where are they?"

Pakkun sniffed the air.

"Over there."

Everyone followed a line of direction from his paw.

"Hey, wait, isn't that the where the water is?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah but they have some sort of underground cave under the water. That's where they're hiding."

"Ok! Let's go kick their asses!"

Naruto began rushing towards the water's edge and started jumping on the ice.

"Come on out ya retards!"

Kakashi sighed and pulled him back.

"Idiot, if you go into the water you'll get frozen!" announced Sasuke with his nose up into the air.

"Yeah! Sasuke's right only someone like you would not to bother to think about it. Sasuke's so COOL!" Sakura sang.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Yuki.

"Watch."

Kakashi strolled over to the water's edge and broke a hole in the ice.

"Hey! I was doing that and you guys screamed at me and told me to stop! What th- Let me go!"

Kakashi stuck out his hand. Electricity began to crackle and soon a blue force field formed around his hand.

"Whoa!"

Naruto completely stopped jumping up and down and stared in wonder.

"That is soooooo coooool! Teach me Teach me!"

He started bouncing up and down again.

Kakashi ignored his hyper student and thrust his hand into the water. There was a moment of silence.

"Get back!"

Everyone hurried behind the trees and a second later, a huge blast shook the whole ice lake. There was a blinding flash and several figures could be seen amongst the shards of ice. The dust cleared. In the middle four scruffy ninjas no older than any of Team Seven were standing with a shield of water surrounding them.

"Teach me! Tea-"

"Shut up!"

Naruto quieted down but only for a second.

"Hey! What are these kids doing here! I mean, look at them they are so tiny and they have no respect what so ever for the future Hokage!"

"What a loud brat!" the oldest looking member exclaimed. "Look at him, all he can do is talk!"

The other members laughed in response.

"YOU-"  
"Where you the ones who froze the lake?" interrupted Kakashi.

"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about it, stupid Leaf ninjas!"

"Totally!" the girl butted in. "What kind of village has its own residents kill their families-"

Sasuke and Yuki snapped.

"Why you-!"

"Itachi must have a reason for doing what he did! You have no right to say anything!"

Suddenly, the three boys and the girl looked frightened. Yuki and Sasuke charged at them but were suddenly stopped by Kakashi. Slowly, they calmed down.

"Look here," Sasuke angrily growled. "Do NOT ever say anything like that about HIM again!"

"HE IS MY PREY!"

The whole group looked confused for a second. Then it dawned on them. Sasuke wouldn't let anyone beat Itachi or even talk about him. They were shocked at the growth in Sasuke's hatred for his brother.

"No one knows," Yuki thought. "If Sasuke finds out I cared for his brother he would really hate me… I should keep quiet."

But unknown to her, Kakashi already knew.

"So that was what Itachi was talking about when he handed her to me."

"I have sealed her memories of me but as she grows, she will begin to remember. Kakashi, if you let her get hurt, I will come back and destroy you, then the rest of the village!"

Yuki has started to remember, Sasuke started to hate, what will happen now?

Pls review! Any suggestions and opinions are welcome! Thx 4 reading! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I do own Yuki

"Sasuke, calm down!" Kakashi said. "Being angry with your brother isn't going to do anything!"

"He. Is. Not. My. Brother. I will kill him. I will take revenge for my parents, and I will kill anyone who is in my way!"

"Sasuke…"

Yuki's face fell as Sasuke screamed out his hatred for Itachi.

"Itachi saved me in the past. He card for me and took care of me when nobody else did. He can't be evil."

"Hey!"

Sasuke turned. The leader fell forward gasping for breath. Everyone was shocked to see that his eyes were red. He had awakened the sharingan! Yuki couldn't look away.

"I want to remember more!"

Then, everything went black.

"Itachi-san! Itachi-san!"

Yuki ran up to him with a bunch of rainbow flowers.

"Look! Aren't they pretty!"

Itachi knelt down and took the flowers.

"She's adorable," he thought. "Thank you."

"I'll go get some more!"

She ran off. A few seconds later, Itachi heard a scream. He quickly rushed towards the noise.

"Are you alright!?"

The girl was crying with fright as the silver wolf approached.

"Strange," Itachi thought. "Its fur is silver!"

Yuki screamed as it came closer. He immediately stepped in between them.

"Stop. You may not harm her."

To his surprise the wolf stopped.

"I do not wish to hurt her," he growled. "I can feel a strange power emitting from her. I wish to protect her."

"I understand."

Itachi took out a scroll and laid it onto the ground.

"Yuki, listen, this wolf is not bad. He wants to protect you."

"O-ok…"

Yuki slowly moved towards the wolf. It nuzzled her and licked her face softly. Soon they began to play around and all fears were gone.

"Yuki, In order for me to protect you at my fullest, you need to make the contract with me."

Yuki merely nodded. She bit her thumb and pressed it hard onto the scroll. There was a blinding flash.

"My name is Rakurai. There will be a time where you will need to summon me but until then farewell…"

Yuki snapped out of her dream. She looked around and saw Sasuke and Naruto badly hurt.

"Sasuke! What do I do?"cried Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Yuki turned and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei! Help us or Sasuke might really die!" Yuki pleaded.

"No. This is your mission. It is only my responsibility to see that you have an appropriate funeral when you die."

"Damn!" Sasuke forced himself to get up, his eyes bleeding from over using the sharingan.

Instead of just four genin, two chunin had arrived as well.

Rakurai. The name rang in Yuki's head.

"If he existed, I should be able to summon him!"

Yuki whipped out a scroll and began making the hand signs she was taught. Boar. Dog. Bear. Monkey. Ram. She pressed her palm into the middle of the scroll.

"Kuchiyose no Justsu!"

Once again, a blinding flash lit up the scene. Even Kakashi, looked surprised.

"Rakurai! Help me!"

As the light cleared, a magnificent wolf appeared. Everyone stopped and stared.

"When-?" Sasuke began.

"I want to learn! I want to learn as well! Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!! Teach me!!" Naruto cried, forgetting about all his injuries.

"Rakurai! Please help me!"

"Who was it Yuki? Who dared to hurt you?"

His gaze turned to the ninjas of the Rain. His eyes glowed and lightning began to crackle at his feet. There was a loud explosion followed by flashes of lightning. When Rakurai, cleared the sparks, Yuki saw the six ninjas bound up by electric bonds.

"Yuki, even though Itachi requested for me to protect you, I still have my pride. Do not summon me for small, insignificant tasks like such!"

Then, he vanished.

"Itachi again!"

Sasuke got to his feet.

"How did you know him! Answer me! Why is it that he would teach YOU something like that! That bastard WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was beyond control.

"I had wondered why your fighting style was so similar to mine! I hate him! I hate him so much! For knowing you! For killing my family just to test his powers!"

Sasuke slapped her.

"You bitch!"

He stormed away furious.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Why! Why! Why does Itachi have to taint everything I have! That bastard! I'll kill him! Just you wait Itachi, like you said, I'll let my hatred grow and I'll get stronger and KILL YOU!

A/N- Rakurai means lighting so it kinda explains his attacks. ^^

Well, another chap done! Pls continue to read and review. I'll try to hurry up and get to Shippuden quickly!

Ja!~


End file.
